


It Came Inside Me

by scerek



Series: My Best Friend's Brother [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Siblings, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Felching, Freshman Scott McCall, Innuendo, Jock Derek Hale, M/M, Movie Night, Rimming, Senior Derek Hale, Slut Scott McCall, Teen Derek Hale, Virgin Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/pseuds/scerek
Summary: Scott and Stiles are ready to have a movie night of bad alien movies until Derek unexpectedly joins them. While starting off as innocent as can be, Derek and Scott can't help but let their hormones take over. The only problem is that they have to be as quiet as possible as Stiles is less than three feet away from them.(Or, Scott and Derek have sexy fun while Stiles watches a movie. Not-so-subtle innuendos afoot.)





	It Came Inside Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I never left but I'm back anyway :P

It was the end of the week, finally. Scott was still staying at Stiles' house and his parents were still at home sorting out their ugly divorce, but Scott would be going back home this coming Sunday night, so his week-long free vacation away from his parents would sadly come to an end. And if that comes to an end, that would mean no more game nights with Stiles and even worse, the frequent adventures of sucking Stiles' stepbrother Derek's cock would be subsequently less frequent.

Staying at Stiles' house was the best time of his life. He'd be hanging out with his best buddy, playing video games, eating junk food and laughing like idiots. And then afterwards, in the middle of the night when they were supposed to be asleep because it was a school night, Scott would tip-toe down to Derek's room to get a taste of that thick slab of Hale meat, complete with its addictive, never-ending stream of man cream. Scott swears he's consumed so much of Derek's cum throughout the week, if he were ever to get a DNA test, he'd be 50% Hale.

He was too irresistible to not be a total whore for. But no one can blame Scott. Derek Hale was pure man. The prime of his species. There was no other like him. If he was allowed to, Scott would worship Derek Hale's body for the rest of his life. Maybe a lot of that thought had to do with Scott idolizing Derek so much. From the very beginning he found Derek to be the coolest guy ever. Stiles would scrunch his nose up in disgust whenever Scott would praise him. It was a natural reaction seeing as how Stiles was Derek's stepbrother and while they very much loved each other like brothers would, they also fought like brothers would so Stiles was still very much in that "Derek's a dickface and that's that!" phase while Derek was caught in somewhere in the "Stiles is an annoying little shit just like his dorky friend Scott, but at least Scott knows how to suck a cock" area. It was honestly amusing how often they fought because Scott knew they cared for each other like family should. If only his own family could relate to that.

The sheriff and Talia were going out tonight and Derek said he had plans as well, so it was just going to be Scott and Stiles tonight. Nothing too big, just two freshman boys with nothing to do on a Saturday night but eat junk food and watch bad alien movies. Scott was very much fine with a chill night, even if he was still craving dick for most of the evening.

Stiles popped in the DVD with a toothy grin on his face. "Nothing better than two best bros having a movie night in, huh, Scotty?"

Scott just smiled his approval and before Stiles could press play, they heard the door opening and slam shut. It was Derek looking very much annoyed, though one could say that was his usual face.

"Well, well, well," Stiles began, teasingly, "Thought you had a hot date tonight, stepbro?"

Scott's cheeks immediately flushed red. He wasn't sure if it was from jealousy or curiosity or maybe embarrassment from the idea that Derek was out with some girl. Derek was a stud and probably could get any girl to go out with him. But then again, if that were the case, why was Derek back home so soon?

"She flaked," Derek said gruffly, looking very cute with his pouty, angry face. "Whatever," he muttered derisively.

"Aww that's too bad, stepbro," Stiles said in an amused tone, lacking any kind of sympathy. "We all strike out."

"Except with you, you never get to be up to the plate," Derek shot back with a smirk, making Scott snicker and Stiles's ears turning pink with anger.

Before Stiles could make a biting retort, Scott turned his head cutely over the couch and asked, "Wanna watch a movie with us?"

Stiles' jaw dropped, looking very scandalized, and he probably expected Derek to say no. But Derek raised an eyebrow at Scott before smirking. "Sure," he said simply.

Both Scott and Stiles were absolutely shocked at the idea of the most popular guy in school actually agreeing to hangout with two geeky freshmen but lo and behold, Derek took a spot on the sofa right next to Scott, who was all snuggled up in quilts, before toeing off his boots to relax.

Stiles looked livid because that was his spot and when he complained, Derek tossed a few pillows on the floor where he expected Stiles to take a seat on, all the while with a shit-eating grin on his face. Begrudgingly, Stiles plopped down on the stack of pillows and played the movie.

Halfway through, Scott could tell that Derek wasn't all that into the movie. It was a typical B-quality alien flick called _It Came Inside Me_ , teeming with gratuitous violence, so-so effects, and stupid characters played by actors who can't act worth a damn. But on the other end, it was the kind of movie Scott and Stiles would cream themselves over that didn't involve boobs. All Derek could do was roll his eyes as the movie played on, earning nothing but squeals of joy from Stiles whenever someone would get attacked by an alien.

Scott would normally be as engrossed as Stiles was, except Scott was less than three feet away from Derek, who was casually hanging back against the couch, looking very bored but still looking very hot. His arm was resting against the back, almost all the way over Scott's shoulder, but he made no move. Scott's heart was racing a mile a minute, the same way it would when he got within ten feet of Derek. The low hum of arousal was beginning to boil under his skin and suddenly his cock began to chub up in his sleep pants.

It was then he began to realize that his body was reacting to the faint scratch of blunt fingernails against the back of his neck. There was no doubt that Derek was discreetly stroking Scott, first tracing circles around the nape and then moving up to play with the ends of Scott's floppy hair. But Derek showed no signs of any salacious doings. His face was staring directly at the TV while Stiles was busy guffawing at some busty cheerleader and her dumb jock boyfriend getting their heads blown up.

From just that simple touch, Scott's cock was already fully hard. It was almost unfair how easy it was for Derek to bring him to this point. Just a simple touch and Scott's already on his knees, ready to take another daily dose of Derek's prize-winning cock sauce.

Derek cleared his throat before adjusting to a more comfortable position and through the corner of Scott's eyes, he could see the large bulge growing bigger and bigger under Derek's jeans. Derek eventually ceased his little neck massage and, as casually as he could, pulled the quilt Scott was using over his lap. Scott was shivering, but it was definitely not because he was cold. His hormones were pumping through his veins like a dam unleashed and he think he might actually cum in his pants from anticipation.

Meanwhile, Stiles was still plopped down on the pile of pillows, eyes still focused squarely on the TV screen as another body was added to the kill count, a look of glee on his face.

All of a sudden, Scott felt Derek flick him on the neck and he turned to look at him, pouting, but then his eyes widened at the sight before him. Derek fished the length of his cock out from his jeans and was stroking it enticingly for Scott to scooch over and have a taste.

"Whoa, look at the size of that monster!" Stiles exclaimed as a huge, worm-like alien began attacking another clueless jock. But all Scott was focused on was Derek's huge cock standing upright and ready for Scott.

He glanced back at Stiles, who was having the time of his life right now, before sliding closer to where Derek was seated until he was face-to-dick with Derek's member before placing his lips on the tip to kiss it. Hello, old friend. Feeling more bold, Scott opened his mouth and began playing with the slit with his tongue, relishing in the now familiar taste of Derek. Derek hadn't make a sound, Instead, he placed a hand on the back of Scott's head and gently carded his fingers through Scott's hair to show his appreciation, not daring to make a sound.

Stiles was laughing heartily at the movie as the alien began shoving itself down the jock's throat. "How's that huge thing even gonna fit in his mouth?"

Scott licked up and down the shaft before returning to the top and sliding all the way down until he reached the base. Derek threw his head back, sighing contently. He learned from their previous encounters that Derek liked when Scott went all the way down and just stayed there, letting Scott's throat muscles massage his cock and getting it nice and wet with saliva. He especially liked it when Scott would make gulping sounds but with Stiles literally two feet from them, that would be unwise.

Slowly, he began to pull himself off Derek's dick before jacking the spit-slick shaft off. Derek loved it when Scott would pull on the head a little bit while jacking him off as he'd lick at his balls. Scott kept making side glances at the back of Stiles' head, making sure he doesn't catch his best buddy with his stepbrother's cock down his throat. That would be such an awkward affair to sit through. Thankfully, Stiles was still too busy watching the aliens invade other people's bodies.

This went on for a couple of more minutes, but felt like hours with the looming terror of being caught adding to the thrill. But eventually, Derek began to speed up, fucking up into Scott's throat relentless as he tried his best to not make much noise as Stiles continued hooping and hollering at the TV during a particularly bloody part. Derek was breathing hard, meaning he was getting close as Scott allowed him to use his head like his personal fleshlight.

Seconds later, Derek suddenly stopped and let out a quiet grunt as Scott felt hot, salty jizz fill his mouth and slide easily down his throat.

At the same time, Stiles was exclaiming at the movie's climax as the alien creature was cut in half and gushing green blood all over. "Holy crap! Look at that mess! It's spraying everywhere!"

Derek blew a really thick, heavy load this time, but Scott was eventually able to swallow it all down and jump back to his original spot on the couch before the credits could roll and Stiles got up to press stop. He turned around to his step-sibling and best friend, the entire scene looking as innocent as can be, and he smiled.

"That movie was awesome!" he said with a grin, oblivious to what had transpired during the film. "How about I pop in the sequel? This time they're exploring a black hole!"

Derek shrugged apathetically, while Scott gulped and nodded his head furiously, face looking very red. Stiles readied the next movie, but before he pressed play, he turned back to the duo and said, "But first, nature calls! That packet of gummy worms is coming back to haunt me. I might be a while."

Derek scrunched his face up in disgust. "You shouldn't be eating so much candy," he said, "That's why you're going to the dentist."

But Stiles flipped him off and quickly ran away before Derek could get up and chase after him. Luckily for him, Derek's pants were still unbuttoned and his flaccid cock was still exposed underneath the quilts, so Derek made no move to go after him. As soon as Stiles was up the stairs, Derek turned to Scott.

"You didn't cum on yourself, did you?" he said with a cocky sneer. Scott shook his head and an evil smirk played on Derek's lips. This wasn't going to be good (it definitely was going to be good).

With swift movement, Derek climbed over and shoved Scott against the arm of the couch before tugging at his sleep pants until they slid off and Scott's sticky, leaking cock slapped up against his stomach, getting precum all over his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Scott said in a panic as Derek slipped Scott's pants all the way off his feet and hid them underneath the couch cushion. Scott looked over at the top of the stairs, paranoid that Stiles was going to show up to see his best friend being thoroughly debauched by his older stepbrother.

"It's more fun," Derek smirked as he slipped his own pants halfway down his laps and then pulled Scott's legs over Scott's head, exposing his hole.

"B-but..." Scott said uselessly. Any thought left him immediately when he felt Derek's long tongue ghosting over his hole, making him see stars.

Derek licked his lips like a hungry wolf ready to eat its prey. "I fucking love your ass," he said in a low, sexy voice before diving back in and making Scott whimper. "Tastes so good."

Scott wanted to scream, cry out like the whore Derek wanted him to be, but Stiles was still upstairs and if he cried out, he's going to want to know what was happening and Stiles was annoyingly nosy would eventually put two and two together if he and Derek weren't more careful. But Derek didn't seem at all concerned about what his little stepbrother would do. All he seemed interested in was how far he could get his tongue inside the tight heat of Scott's ass.

"God, it's so fucking good," Derek moaned between licks. "Want me to fuck you? Would you like that? I'll fucking shove my dick up your ass right now if you say you want it."

Scott couldn't even respond to that. He was too busy trying not to make too much noise. It was torture having to keep quiet during the all-out assault going on down below. He hugged his knees to his chest as Derek continued eating him out.

"Feel good, baby?" Derek asked. He had one hand on Scott's thigh, keeping the freshman's hole nice and presented for him. The other hand was jacking his cock, which had become fully hard again and ready for another round. "Tell me it feels good."

Scott let out a strangled noise that was probably meant to be a moan. "F-f-feels s-so good!"

"Tell me you want me to fuck you."

He dove down again, tongue going deeper. But his intense eyes was staring directly at Scott.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you."

He went down on Scott again, making him squeal.

"F-fu—I want—FUCK ME!"

"Good boy."

Derek resumed tongue-fucking Scott's hole getting it nice and slick with spit. After a while, Scott's balls were beginning to contract and he knew he was going to cum soon. Derek pulled himself off and stood up to line his cock against Scott's entrance. He wasn't going to fuck him just yet. They wouldn't have time because Stiles would be getting out soon and coming downstairs. For now, Derek would have to settle cumming all over Scott's hole as he jerked his dick until release.

Scott could feel his hole get covered in hot, thick liquid, but what drove him past the breaking point was when after Derek was finished, he bent down again to lick his cum off Scott's ass and that was the final straw. With a gargled squeal, Scott came immensely all over his shirt and exposed stomach. The shots went almost as far as his cheek. This was going to be hard to explain to Stiles.

Derek chuckled at the cummy mess Scott made, moving forward to lap up a particularly delicious-looking pool of Scott's cum on the kid's navel. He stood up, pulled up his pants and buttoned them up, still smiling proudly at the absolutely wrecked teenager before him.

"Here," he said before pulling off his shirt. Luckily for them both, they were both wearing black shirt so Stiles probably won't notice that Scott is wearing a slightly bigger shirt.

After cleaning up and getting dressed, Scott watched as Derek scooped up his soiled shirt and flashed a wicked smile his way. "Tonight's the night." It was all he said before disappearing upstairs, Scott's cum-stained shirt in hand, leaving Scott to fantasize what he would do with it.

Eventually, Stiles trotted down the stairs, not seeming to care that his stepbrother was gone and happily reclaimed his spot on the couch before starting the movie. He turned to his best friend, who was still looking very flushed.

"You okay, bro?" Stiles asked, concerned.

Scott sighed contently, still thinking about Derek's words. _Tonight's the night_ replayed over and over in his head.

He smiled at his best friend, "Yep. Everything is perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Next update will be the highly-anticipated first time Derek fucks Scott.


End file.
